He traded his ship for her
by TheBookWormReader95
Summary: What happens after that kiss in the diner 3x22. Emma - Killian/Captain Hook. Some fluffy CS Smut. She had denied this for too long, and her body was now yearning for more. Complete


She had kissed him. She wouldn't think that this is how it was going to be, but after their trip back in time she had spent quite some time getting to know him better on a personal level. Seeing his old self, dashingly handsome and flirtatious, somehow she had liked that part of him. She almost didn't want to admit it, but despite her task to stall his past self - flirting with him had only increased her curiosity about him, of what they could be. Bonding was what she had done back in their little trip, Emma cringed at the word. Hook had always been there helping her. Getting her back from New York when he could have continued his pirate life. He had traded his ship for her, one of the things he held very dear to him. Emma couldn't help herself, so she had kissed him. Emma knew that Killian had changed – he traded his ship for her. He had done so much for _her_. Not many had done that for Emma in her life and she couldn't ignore Hook any longer.

The kiss felt very good, and she could feel herself longing for something more, feeling the warmth her stomach was doing. She stood up, pulling him with her - still kissing.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me long, lass" Hook said, his smirk visible still in the shadow from the wall they had stepped into to, avoiding the lights from the diner. Emma hesitated pulling back to kiss him, Hook suddenly afraid he ruined the moment from his habit of flirting with her. She was still close to him, their bodies pressing up against one another.

"Shut up" She had replied breathlessly against his lips, and started attacking his lips again. She pulled back a little, her mind on fire. She wanted him in all physical ways, her body yearning for him. She couldn't bring herself to get into the moment completely. It was wrong to do this, her mind telling her this wasn't a good idea. She couldn't seem to make up her mind. Even if her mind kept saying it was wrong, it felt so right. Hook noticed her hesitation and pulled back from her body slightly.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this" He murmured out of generosity, not really wanting to let go of her. She pulled him back with his coat, still breathless.

"But I need you, Killian" she whispered, taking herself by surprise: the words had come out of her mouth before she could stop them. She knew what she wanted, and in that moment she couldn't stop what had been already started. Emma hated herself for it, but she couldn't deny it felt good. Real good. She had denied this moment for so long, that at this point she didn't have the strength to stop it. She pulled back slightly.

"We can't do anything here, someone could see us" suddenly aware that anyone could walk outside to the diner and they could be caught. Killian led them to the entrance of the diner.

"I'll go in first, and then you can follow shortly after" He said, when he walked in. Emma stood outside for a minute, before she followed. She hoped no one would talk to her, while she had her eyes focused on the hallway to where Killian was at.

"Emma" _Dammit,_ she thought. Emma turned around and saw her mother with their baby Neal.

"Hi, mom" and she saw Snow smile at her and stepping closer.

"Could you hold your baby brother for a second? I have to go to the bathroom" Snow said and handed her brother to her. She didn't have time to protest, and she already saw her mother on the way to the bathroom. She tried to look for someone else she could give her brother to.

"David" She called out. Seeing her father in an engaged conversation by the table, but he wasn't listening over the noise of the crowd. She looked at the clock, rocking the baby a bit too fast in frustration. Eventually her mother came back and she quickly handed him back to her.

"Are you in a rush? " Her mother asked her, eying a bit around the room in questioning.

"I just have to go to the bathroom as well" Emma said, walking slowly over to the bathroom door and eyeing her mother. When snow looked away she hurried over to the hallway where Killian was. If he hadn't already left.

"Ah, I started believing you had doubts, Love" Killian said when she appeared in front of his door where he was waiting. "You can still leave if you want" He said, giving her the choice he knew she would want to have. He didn't want to do this with Emma if she wasn't willing.

She couldn't believe she was about to do this. At this point she had grown nervous. She had been given the choice to leave, and she was questioning yet again if this was really what she wanted. He was smiling at her without blame, his hand and hook behind his back as if he was waiting for her to make her choice. Emma stepped forward.

"No, I've made my choice." She said stepping close to him. He smiled at her, opened the door and took her with his right hand in hers, leading her in. He closed the door behind him, stepped forward to her and caressed one of her cheeks with his thumb. She didn't say anything but she closed the minimal space between them and kissed him again.

They stumbled over to the bed, and he carefully laid her down on her back. Emma felt a part of his weight on her, and she felt that he was just as excited as she were. She exhaled in a slight moan and tugged on his jacket trying to take it off. Killian pulled off her jacket fast enough, and was now sliding his hook slowly down to take off her sweater. Once she had pulled off his jacket and vest, she took off his shirt.

"I certainly like the small corset they have in this world" He said trying to get it off behind her with his one hand. It wasn't unhooking, and Emma chuckled a bit and unhooked her bra herself. He let out a deep breath once he saw her without the bra. Emma felt a bit exposed, slightly covering herself with her arms.

"You look beautiful" He said and removed one of her hands she was covering herself with. Emma proceeded by taking off his pants, a bit surprised he wasn't wearing underwear. He returned the favour by taking off hers. She was glad she had worn matching black underwear, but she certainly wasn't glad he was seeing her in granny pants the first time, and she was thinking of making it up to him the second time: so he could really see what she could wear. Emma got stuck with that thought for a second. Would there be a second time?

Emma forced herself to return to the moment and kissed him again. This time she was messing up his hair slightly with her hands and pressing his body closer to her than he already were. She felt him harden even more and he let out a small groan. By that he didn't hesitate to pull off her underwear, leaving her completely bare. Even she was more turned on by that, and they lay now naked on top of one another. She stroked her feet up and down his legs that she was intertwined with. He explored her chest and cupped her breast in his hand. He proceeded by sucking on her nipple, and she let out a load moan. He slowly pulled his thumb over her clit and she let out a soft moan.

"Well, love, seems like you have been ready for me for quite some time" He said with a smirk, and she couldn't be bothered to give a snarky reply back.

"Just get inside me" She said while keeping her hands on his butt. This was one of the times she was glad she used the birth control pills for more than just to prevent pregnancies. Killian opened her legs, eyed her once more to check if she was sure this is what she wanted. She nodded a tiny bit, and he pulled inside her. Emma gasped and he let out a groan. He started out slow but Emma was already eager enough and rocked her hips faster against him.

Emma let out quite a few load moans. She felt that she was getting tighter. Just as he hit her spot, it was just a few more thrusts and she felt herself tremble with pleasure. He moaned and caught up with her quickly and let out his seeds. They lay still for a few moments. Killian rested his forehead against hers.

"That was so much better than I imagined it to be" Emma said still out of breath and a bit sweaty.

"So you've imagined this before then?" He asked with a smirk, that she couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh, shut up" She chuckled and he rolled off of her. "I'm going to go to the bathroom" Emma excused herself as she went to clean herself up. When she came back she saw him already drifting off to sleep under the covers.

Emma was unsure about what to do. She put her clothes back on and sat down beside him, letting her thoughts get the better of her. She didn't know what this meant and she started to freak out.

"Are you regretting this, love?" He asked her with a troublesome expression, fully awake.

"No, I just," She didn't know what to tell him. How could she even begin to explain it to him when she could barely make out her thoughts herself?

"I think we should get back to the party before anyone notices we're gone" Emma said getting off the bed and walking towards the door putting her shoes on. Killian pulled on his clothes as fast as he could and followed. He was watching her go over to Regina who had showed up to the party.

Emma now knew she had opened a door she couldn't close, and in one way she didn't want it to either.


End file.
